


Devils Backbone

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: de·mon1ˈdēmən/Submitnoun1.an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.synonyms:	devil, fiend, evil spirit;





	1. Prologue

Lukas could hear the gravel crunch underneath the tires of his car and it only made him more nervous. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was slowly getting darker, streetlights becoming the only source of light. Lukas switched on his headlights and kept one hand on the wheel as he clicked his doors locked for the hundredth time. He shouldn't be scared. It was a stupid dare and nothing would even happen, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The dare wasn't even the scariest part. It was where he was. Gravel roads that all meet in the middle. Darkness surrounding him in almost every which way, the streetlight slowly fading in the distance and his headlights only making things more eerie, a single stream of light that could reveal anything waiting in the dark. The moon shined down onto the hood of his car in a pretty yet creepy distorted way. 

Lukas tightened his grip on the wheel and shook his head. He shouldn't be letting this stupid story get to him. Demons weren't real, this was just Rose getting back at him for telling people that she had a crush on Emily without her permission. Emily liked her back and they ended up together but Rose held grudges and this dare was just her being herself. It wasn't serious. 

How real could it be, anyway? The story she told sounded fake. Going to a place where four roads meet and saying a few words? That's nothing. 

But still, Lukas couldn't shake his fear. The lump in his throat only grew as he made it closer to the middle of the four way stop. He rubbed each of his sweaty palms on his jeans, glancing at all of his mirrors to make sure no one was following him. If Rose and Emily followed with everyone else and somehow scared Lukas, he wouldn't ever hear the end of it, he had to be in guard.  

Lukas pulled into the middle of the stop, waiting and looking around one more time, just to make sure no one else was around. He put his car into park, leaving the keys inside. He unlocked all the doors, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening up the drivers side door. His hand stayed on the handle for a few seconds while he took a deep breath. He can do this. He's only freaking himself out. He turned around and dug his boots into the gravel, standing up. He slammed the door shut and walked towards the middle.  

Every time the wind blew he shivered, pulling his jacket closer to himself. It was pitch black now, no lights around him and the moon was slowly being covered by clouds. Lukas pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight with one hand. With the other hand Lukas began digging through his pocket for the small slip of paper that read off the "spell" he was supposed to say. Part of him prayed he wouldn't find it, that he could have an excuse to just run home and say that he couldn't do it. He froze when he felt the piece of paper and bit into his cheek. He was doing this.

Pulling out the slip of paper and opening it up was the hardest part. He held the paper out, his phone light shining down on it. The paper was a small, just a corner ripped from a piece of notebook paper. On the paper was Rose's handwriting in pen. Four rows fit across the paper, each sentence being as important as the last. Rose said he couldn't skip a word. She said if he did it would end badly for all of them. She was lying. She had to be. This couldn't be real.

Lukas didn't know he was shaking until he saw the light from his phone dart between the paper and the ground. He swallowed and closed his eyes before opening them again. He can do this.

'Light is nothing without darkness. Darkness is nothing without light. Close your eyes and breathe me in. Bring yourself closer to the night.' 

Lukas read the four sentences outloud, jumping when the wind began to pick up. This wasn't happening. He was just over thinking it. 

Crickets chirped into the night and trees rustling leaves seemed louder than usual. 

Lukas waited.

Everything slowly fell still. No wind. No leaves rustling. No bugs. Nothing. 

It was his mind. He was just being paranoid. Lukas shook his head and stuffed the paper back into his pocket, shutting off his phone light. He turned around and walked back to his car.

"That was cute." The voice was calm and it wasn't his. Or Rose's. Or Emily's. Or any of his other friends. 

Lukas tensed, his feet be coming too heavy to move. This couldn't be real. It was impossible. Demons weren't real. After seconds that felt like hours, Lukas replied to the voice. "Did Rose put you up to this?"

"Who's Rose?" Crunching gravel signaled that the person was coming closer. 

Lukas couldn't move. "You know who she is!" Lukas hissed. "Don't play dumb!" 

The voice chuckled and kept moving closer. "You seem a little tense." 

"This isn't funny. Who are you?" 

The walking stopped.

Lukas closed his eyes. All he could hear was his own breathing and his heart beat in his ears. He dug his nails into his palms. Slowly, he raised his phone flashlight up, gasping when he saw something.

It wasn't something, though. It was a person. Black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. For some reason Lukas couldn't turn away. The person was pale, brown curls dancing along the tops of his leather clad shoulders. The persons jaw was strong and Lukas was slowly beginning to worry that this maybe wasn't a person but was actually a being. Lastly, the persons eyes were black, the deepest black that Lukas had ever seen. Blacker than ink and blacker than the sky at night. 

The person's lips spread across its face, a sinister smile forming. "Boo."

Lukas stumbled backwards, his legs giving out on him and his feet betraying him. His phone landed on the ground with a hard thud. Lukas was breathing quickly with shallow gasps. All he could door was stare at the person, no, not a person, a demon. "This isn't real." 

The demon walked towards him in quick strides. "Oh, it's real." 

Lukas shook his head. "Demons aren't real. Demons aren't real. Demons aren't real." He chanted over and over, shaking his head and looking down at his lap.

Cold fingers wrapped around his jaw, lifting his head up so his blue eyes were forced to meet the coal colored ones. "You can say that as much as you want, sweetheart." The demon tilted his head to the side and smiled, his tongue slipped in between his teeth. "But I'm not going anywhere."

Lukas slowly pulled away, wincing when he felt sharp nails graze his skin. "It isn't real. You aren't real!" 

"Saying that won't make me go away." The demon laughed. "You had to know this was real, you're the one who came to me." 

Lukas opened his mouth to speak but the demons nails started to dance along his jaw.

"Oh wait." The demon made a clicking sound with his mouth. "You're one of those silly little teenagers. Were you dared? Or did you wanna find out if demons really exist?"

Lukas whimpered, laying back against the gravel in order to get away from the demon. "Dare." He whispered. "And.. and I'm a college student."

"He speaks!" The demon stood up, the haunting smile returning to his face. "Now.." He leaned down, his face only a foot from Lukas'. "Now that you know I'm real.. what are you gonna do about it?" 

Lukas leaned up a bit, studying the demons face. "What can I do?" He whimpered out.

"Well.. you could sell your soul.. Or you could just get to know me. I'm pretty interesting if I do say so myself." The demon chuckled like he was used to this.

"How.. how do I sell my soul?" Lukas asked. He didn't want to, but he was curious. He was already this far.

"Well, you tell me what you want, which could be anything, a big dick, a good career, for someone to love you." The demon leaned closer, his long nails gliding over Lukas' lips. "And then you kiss me.. and it's done. You'll slowly lose your soul, piece by piece, and people around you will have no idea what's happening. But that doesn't matter because you got what you want."

The demons voice was soothing, almost hypnotic. Lukas found himself calming down as he listened to it.

"Who are you?" Lukas gulped as the nails, no, claws, slid down his throat and across his chest, slowly tearing his shirt.

"Philip. And you are?"

"Lukas." Lukas breathed out. "Isn't that kind of.. a.. I don't know.. an-"

"An angelic name? An innocent name?" Philip stood up, walking around Lukas once more. "I've heard it all before. And all I gotta say is that I fell with Lucifer. We were all angels once. He was just daddy's favorite." Philip slid his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Anything else, Lukas?"

The way Philip said his name made his knees weak, so weak that if he were standing he would've fallen. 

"Can I kiss you and not make a deal?" Lukas didn't know why he said it but he couldn't help himself.

Philip was tempting, like every demon would be. Soft skin, plush lips, and eyes that could terrify and hypnotize you at the same time.

Philip smiled, his sharp teeth glimmering in the light. "Isn't that sweet?" 

He climbed down, his knees and hands digging into the gravel as he crawled towards Lukas. He pushed Lukas' legs apart, his hips sliding against Lukas' thighs. Philip pressed Lukas back against the gravel with one hand, his claws digging holes into Lukas' shirt and almost puncturing his skin. Philip leaned down, his eyes fading from black to light brown. One hand cupped Lukas' cheek, tilting his head up. Soft, cool lips met Lukas' warm, chapped lips. Philip kissed him in an addictive way that left him dizzy. 

As soon as their lips parted Philip was yards way, walking towards one of the four roads. His hips swayed as the wind picked up again.

Lukas opened his mouth to call after him, but stopped when Philips voice filled his ears.

"I'll see you again, Lukas."


	2. Chapter One - LUKAS

Lukas gripped the steering wheel tigh as he drove. He had been in his car for minutes but he could still feel the sharp dig of all the rocks he was laying on. His knuckles were white and he could barely breathe.

Demons were real. There was no faking it. No denying it. Demons were real and he kissed one. Why? Lukas knew why but he usually wouldn't do that kind of thing. The demon must have put some demonic spell on him or something. Lukas didn't even date or kiss guys and now he willingly kissed a demon? No. It wouldn't happen naturally. It was impossible.

Lukas sped past Rose's road, ignoring or maybe just forgetting that he was supposed to go back. He couldn't tell her it happened, she wouldn't believe him. No one would believe him. He barely believed himself. He must sound insane. If someone didn't think so they had to be insane, too, right? 

Lukas shook his head, turning on the radio, turning it up so loud that his car was thudding to the base. He needed to collect himself and just breathe. He could barely remember how to breathe. He needed to take his mind off of it. The song slowly changed to a new one and Lukas tried his best to focus on that. To focus on the lyrics. To focus on anything but is life right now. 

Lukas pulled into his dorm parking lot, shutting his car off and just sitting. He breathed in and out, in and out, focusing on the way his body moved with each breath. He was okay. He's home now. Nothing can hurt him. He opened his door and climbed out, slamming the car door shut. He slipped each one of his keys between his fingers, gripping the ring so tight it dug into his skin. Rose told him that she did this whenever she walked home, so if something messed with her she could stab it's eyes out.

It was dark, but it was reality. Lukas walked quickly towards the building his room was in. His reality was slowly getting darker and he would be lying.

There were only a few dorm rooms that had lights on, Lukas figured most of them were at parties, he knew he would be if he wasn't dealing with whatever the hell this was. The building was dark inside, the only light was coming from the tall streetlights outside. Lukas didn't have to think to go up the steps, which was probably a good thing considering he couldn't focus on a single thought for more than a few seconds. 

Lukas' room stood at the end of the third floor, with a whiteboard on it that said 'King.' He was asked about it a lot and every time he had to explain that it was Rose's idea. She thought that he needed something that proved he lived there and that made his door his own, which didn't make any sense to him at the time and still didn't. 

Lukas leaned against the wall as he dug through his keys to find the one that unlocked his dorm room door. He was lucky that he didn't have to share with anyone but he was also fucked if he forgot his key. Lukas smiled to himself when he found his key and he slipped it into his door knob, twisting it and listening for the click that signaled his door was unlocked. He shoved the door open and slammed it shut once he got inside, locking it and pushing a chair in front of it.

The last words Philip said to him repeated over and over in Lukas' head.

'I'll see you again, Lukas.'

What did that mean? Did demons haunt like ghosts? Stalking the people that tormented them. Or did he mean he would find Lukas and make him pay? Questions spun about Lukas' head, his heart rate speeding up.

Suddenly, the room felt too small. Too tight. Too cramped. It was hard for him to breathe. Lukas stumbled towards the window, tugging it open as fast as he could. Cool air flooded the room while Lukas gripped the frame of the window to keep himself standing. The all too familiar weak feelings in his legs made him feel dizzy. He was home. Philip couldn't find him. 

Lukas swallowed and shook his head, breathing in the fresh air and breathing out the fear. 

Was that the way Philip could find him? Because he was scared.

Lukas shook his head. There was an easy way to fix that. Lukas walked to his desk and grabbed his laptop, unplugging it. He walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge and resting his laptop in his lap. He opened it up and logged in, smiling to himself. He always loved the sound of clicking keys on a keyboard. Once he was logged in, Lukas typed into Google 'Demons.'

Thousands of results popped up. Pictures and edits filled the Image category while many articles and stories flooded the links. Lukas bit his cheek as he scrolled through them, clicking on a few and reading.

When Lukas was a child he was terrified of sharks, he hated them and didn't want to get anywhere near water because of it. That's when his mom started teaching him about sharks. He hated it at first but he slowly grew out of his fear. His mom told him that things become less scary when you know more about them. Hopefully that helps him get over this whole demon thing.

By the time Lukas clicked on his sixth link he was getting bored. All web pages said the same. 

Don't dabble in black magic or satanic rituals.

Don't use Ouija boards.

The occasional demons aren't real.

This article was different though. It was scarier. The article was written by a priest who had done over a hundred exorcisms and had also witnessed a number of possessions.

In the article it talked about how demons go after people who are emotionally compromised. People who were abused or bullied. People who have mental illnesses. People who have trauma. According to the priest, those things lead to cracks in your brain and your heart that allow evil inside. He said that the people who experienced these things are desperate for help or for a break or for anything that changes the life they live and that they might try dabbling in dark things to fill the void.

The idea made Lukas scoff. That couldn't be true. Almost everyone felt some sort of mental illness or trauma, even if it wasn't big or life changing. 

He exited out of the article and contuined scrolling, shivering as another gust of wind blew into his room. He chewed at the skin around his thumb, clicking on another article.

"Don't listen to that one. It isn't factual."

Lukas jumped, his laptop clattering onto the wooden floor. He pulled himself backwards towards the headboard, gasping. "What the fuck?"

"You're really shocked?" Philip made a 'tsk' noise with his mouth as he looked down at his claws.

His fingers were long, slowing turning from flesh into nail. The nails were deep black like his eyes and were at least an inch long. They could almost pass for talons. 

"I.. I.. I still can't believe you're real!" Lukas gasped out. "Of course I'm going to be shocked!" 

Philip smirked and chuckled. "They all are. Anyway, I told you that you'd see me again and I just couldn't help myself." Philip was on his bed in two quick strides. He slowly crawled towards Lukas.

The way he moved was like a predator. A lion hunting it's prey.

Lukas gulped. 

Philip slid his hands along Lukas' thighs, his nose brushing up against Lukas' jaw. "Your fear.. it's delicious." 

Lukas pressed his back against the wooden headboard. "Why me?" 

Philip pulled away, those black eyes glimmering. "You're the one who started this, Lukas.." 

"It was a joke." Lukas tried his hardest to sound stern. It didn't work. "How did you.. how did you even find me?" 

Philip shrugged, burying his face in Lukas' neck, his small fangs pricking the skin of Lukas' neck. "Because you wanted me to." 

Lukas swallowed down the lump in his throat. In one swift movement he could be dead. There was more than one way, too. Philip could sink his teeth into his neck or he could stab his claws into him and twist. Lukas winced at the idea. "I didn't want you to follow me.."

"You won't admit that you wanted me to." Philip pulled away, smiling. It was sickening. The way his pale young face was accented with black eyes and sharp fangs that have have been sunken into far too many throats. "Just give in.." He sounded excited, he rocked back and forth on his knees. "I know you're fascinated by me."

Lukas dug his nails into his sheets, bunching up the cloth in his hands. "No." 

Philips grin haunted Lukas like his words did. He slid his hands up Lukas' chest. "I don't believe you.. and honestly.." His sharp claw caught on Lukas' chin and tilted his head up. "I don't think you believe yourself."

Lukas tilted his head back. "Stop." 

Philip pulled away, climbing off of the bed, walking around his room. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Lukas didn't reply and they both knew it wasn't because he was scared.

"That's what I thought." Philip stepped towards his closet, opening the door without even touching it. "Flannel? What are you? A country boy?" 

Lukas nodded.

"Hm." Philip hummed to himself. "Can I tell you a secret, Lukas?"

This had to end badly, Lukas thought. But he didn't care. "Yeah."

"I can normally read people. I can read minds and body language." Philip whipped around and was in front of Lukas again. "But you're.. you're different.. and I want to figure out why." 

Lukas nodded. "Its probably because I'm so dumb." 

"Demons don't pay attention to smarts. We pay attention to souls.. and yours.. yours is so bright." Philip climbed onto the bed again, sliding one of his claws across Lukas' collar, blood dripping from the small slit. "Its almost painful to be near you and not devour you." 

Lukas chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. "As flattering as that is.. no thanks."

Philip chewed on his bottom lip and Lukas wanted to die. No human could resist Philip. The way he spoke was smooth like silk and the way he moved was so precise. 

"Lukas.." He grabbed his jaw, pulling Lukas' head down. "Its cute how you think you can resist me. But you and I both know you're only a man.. and men.. they're curious little creatures." Philips tongue slid over his jagged teeth and Lukas wanted nothing more than to taste him, as if Philip was some forbidden fruit. "Plus, Lukas.." Philip was inches away from his face. "You already said it.. just give in and bring yourself closer to the night." 

Lukas shook his head. "How did you find me? You were gone when I left."

Philips eyes changed in that moment. They flicked from black to normal. His eyes were a hazel brown and if you only looked at his face you would think he was just a teenager. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"I want to know." Lukas whispered. "Its.. an uneasy feeling."

"That's sort of my whole job. That and to set bad things in motion." Philip laid back on the bed, his curls fanning ou all around his head. "And I'm a demon, Lukas, a fallen angel. I can find you without even trying."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Every soul is different. Brightness and color. The person is different, too, but it's much, much easier to just focus on the soul." Philip looked Lukas up and down for the first time.

"Why are your eyes brown?"

"Looking normal is the only way we can see normal.." Philip chewed at his lip and Lukas winced at the idea of those teeth on him. Would they draw blood? 

"So.. if you look normal.. you can see normally? Without the souls?"

"Think of them as sunglasses. When I use my normal eyes, all I see are souls. Bright souls. Dark souls. Souls slowly getting eaten away by other demons." Philip was looking at his nails again, picking at them which created an eerie scraping noise. "And when I have these eyes.. I just see you.. long limbs and all. You know I thought you were buffer?" 

Lukas glared at him. "You don't get to stalk me and then tell me I'm not buff enough. What are You? Five foot seven?" 

Philip rolled his eyes. "You're something else, Lukas."

"Did I even tell you my name?"

"Do you need to?" He rolled over onto his side, his shirt sliding up his stomach. His hip bones were sharp and poked out of the top of his jeans. "I'm a fallen angel, Lukas." Philip laughed. "I can find out anything they can, I just don't have the little set of wings or the stupid halo." 

"Angels don't torture people."

"You're right, Lukas. People torture each other. It makes me have to work harder. You guys are too busy hurting each other to even notice us."

For the first time, Lukas rolled his eyes. "But.. You said.. You set things in motion."

"What about it?" Philip hummed, his nails gliding across Lukas' jeans again, catching on the fabric and slowly tearing it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know dark thoughts, it's all we really know...so we find someone. Someone's who's full of anger or fear and won't even acknowledge it. Then they meet one of us.." Philip slid towards him, their noses rubbing against each other. His smile was wide and frightening, sending shivers down Lukas' spine. "And we're irresistible.. all dangerous and hot and mysterious, humans can't help themselves. And then we plant our seed in your mind.. so Lukas, let's say you hate someone and wouldn't be mad if they died. I get close to you and slowly talk to you about it and you tell me. Then I'll urge you to over and over, subtly, until it feels like the only option for you. Then bam!" Philips claws grazed Lukas' stomach and his eyes turned black. "You snap." 

Lukas jumped, closing his eyes, tight. "Why? What's the point?"

"Do you ever run out of questions?" Philip asked, tilting his head to the side, smiling. He opened his mouth to speak again but he froze. Philip turned and looked at the door to Lukas' dorm room. "Someone's here."

"What?" Lukas glanced at the door. "No one-" 

There was a knock at the door. Then a voice. Rose's voice. "Lukas? I saw your car in the parking lot." She jiggled the knob.

Philip smirked and glanced at Lukas as he pointed at the chair and whipped his finger through the air, making the chair move. Then Philip turned his finger and unlocked the door. "Come in!" His smirk was scary but there was something else in there, too. A hint of tease.

Lukas stared at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. What was Philip doing? 

Rose opened the door and stepped inside, smirking when her eyes landed on Philip. Lukas watched her closely.

"Oh.. now I get why you didn't come home." Rose giggled. "You got a little sidetracked, huh?"

Why wasn't she panicking? A demon was here with black eyes and everything.

Except.. it wasn't like that. Philips eyes were back to a coffee colored brown and his fingers had normal nails at the end. He was smiling wide and his teeth were normal and straight.

"Yeah.." Philip glanced at Lukas like he was hungry for him. "Sidetracked."

Lukas cleared his throat. "Ro-"

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Rose waved at Philip, stepping closer. 

Philip smiled, shyly. He was a good actor. "Yeah.. Lukas wanted to keep us a secret." His voice was soft.

Lukas shook his head. "But-"

"I should get going." Philip stated, standing up. He turned around and tilted Lukas' head up, kissing him. "Bye, baby."

Lukas felt his cheeks heat up. "Bye.."

Philip turned back around and walked past Rose and towards the door. When he reached the doorway he whipped around. His eyes were black again and Lukas felt his stomach drop. 

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked as the door clicked shut.

Lukas gulped. "No."


	3. Chapter Two - PHILIP

It was cold outside when Philip stepped out of the building. Groups of college students walked up and down the sidewalks, leaving one party and going on to the next. The streetlights where shining bright now, the moon reappearing. It was the dead of night, the clock would be striking 2 a.m. soon. Philip grunted when a body slammed into him, arms wrapping around his neck and legs dragging against the concrete. 

"Alexis." Philip sighed, looking over his shoulder at the girl. "How many times have I told you -" 

"I know, I know, but it's my job to annoy you." Alexis smiled brightly, her blonde girls dancing across her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkling in the night. "I love this job. Have I mentioned that?"

"Not in the past four hours. But now you have. I was starting to worry I would forget about how much you loved these.. creatures." Philip said the word like it was sickness. To him it was. He despised humans, they were mere toys to him. Disposable.

"You just don't know how to have fun." Alexis' fake nails dug into his shoulders. "While you go around and scare people, I am going to parties, drinking, and having sex. Have you even had sex?"

"I don't think that matters." Philip scoffed. "Plus, humans are worthless. If I did lay with someone it wouldn't be one of them."

Alexis stared at him and it made his skin crawl.

"Could you stop looking at me? Or at least change your eyes back.. it's weird." Philop shivered and crossed his arms, digging his claws into the cool leather of his jacket. "And take those nails off.. your claws are basically the same thing."

"Wow, someone's angry tonight and not in the fun away." Alexis effortlessly ripped off the nails and her claws slipped out, her eyes switching to black as quickly as she could. "Next thing I know you're gonna tell me to grow a tail and horns."

"We have horns. The tail is just a myth."

Alexis stared at him, her mouth wide open. "What's with you tonight?"

"Are you really trying to talk about feelings? With me?" Philip scoffed. "We're demons. We don't do that."

"You can be in connect with your emotions and still be bad. How do you think we deal with anger?" 

"Its all we should feel."

"Like it or not we are still angels, Philip, all we did was fall. And I don't know what bit you in the ass but your attitude is really starting to piss me off." Alexis hissed. "So if you're gonna be a bitch, do it somewhere else." 

"I can't hear him.." Philip whispered.

"What?" Alexis asked, grabbing his arm. "Stop walking and tell me what's going on! You're never like this. It's like.. you're acting or something."

"A boy came to the crossroads tonight and he summoned me and I.. I couldn't hear what he was thinking. Like.. I could read his body language, anyone can but.. I had no idea what he was thinking the entire time." Philip said quickly, shaking his head.

Alexis smirked. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared. It's probably just an off day. Everyone has it."

"You sure?" Alexis teased, skipping in front of him. Her hair swayed back and forth against her bare back. Her dress was so tight Philip didn't understand how she could move. "Because I sense fear."

"I'm not!" Philip shot back, grabbing her hair and tugging it. 

She stumbled back a little and rubbed the back of her head. "Fine, asshole. When we get back we can ask Max. He knows everything.. about everything." 

Philip nodded. "Can we just drop it? I'm sure everyone's abilities stop working for them at some point. Haven't yours?" 

Alexis shook her head. "Nope. But you're right, when you live as long as we do, something is bound to mess up."

Philip nodded once more. "I know." 

Alexis walked ahead of him, the clicking of her heels echoing in the neighborhood along with the many voices of college students. 

"So.. were you at a party?" Philip asked, his claws flicking against this leather jacket.

Alexis smiled like she was proud. "You know it. It's almost impossible to stay away. They're so.. they're so pure compared to us and they're so so stupid. I don't even have to use my powers to manipulate them." She froze and turned around. "Wait.." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why.." She stepped toward. "Were.." Another step. "You.." Another step. "Here?" They were an inch apart.

"I.." Philip cleared his throat. "You.. I know we aren't supposed to.. see a human more than once unless it's for business-" 

"Oh my god!" Alexis yelled, her eyes wide. "You didn't!" 

"Sh..sh." Philip whispered, putting his hand over her mouth. "I couldn't help it!" 

She slapped his hand away. "Why?"

"I needed to know why I couldn't read his mind-"

"And you always complain about humans being curious." Alexis shook her head, smirking. "So.. he lives in these dorms?"

"Yeah.. I may or may not have used some of my-"

"Angel powers?" Alexis whispered. "You.. you still use them?"

"No. I used them. As in once.. I couldn't just.. not use them. I want to know why he's...him." Philip babbled. "You can't tell anyone."

Alexis laughed as if this was some game. "I won't. I won't. This is just.. so funny. Mr. Hardass Evil Pissy Demon is scared and curious... it's cute seeing you like this. I get why humans are fun now."

Philip shoved past her, their shoulders knocking together. "Don't compare me to them. It was one time and it was probably not important."

"Key word. Probably. Neither of us know if it actually made a difference." Alexis froze. "If Lucifer finds out he's going to take you to the arena!" 

Just hearing the name made Philip shiver and tense. The arena was the second most known room in Hell, the first being Lucifer's throne room. The arena was designed with rows and rows of seats that thousands of demons could fill. Then on the ground in the middle of the arena there was concrete with a metal bed in the middle along with different posts. Lucifer filled the arena when he was going to torture or kill a demon for breaking a rule. He would tie them to a post or the bed and slowly ruin them. He would stab and cut them or shoot them or break every bone in their body. Whatever he wanted that day. And every demon had to watch. If they looked away, the next time they were in the arena they would be in the bed with Lucifer hovering over them.

Philip felt dizzy. "We don't need to worry about it because neither of us are telling. If anything I decided to abandon my job and play with a few humans. You do it all the time!" 

"No, no, no. Your job is deals. You take the souls. As for me.." Alexis flipped her hair. "I corrupt the souls by being cute and innocent." Her eyes went back to blue, her sharp teeth turning into a perfectly straight row of human teeth.

Philip groaned. "We aren't telling. I don't even want Max to know."

"When has Max ever told anyone anything? His only friends are us. If anything, he would tell a Hellhound." Alexis laughed. "I was just trying to freak you out."

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

"A few people have already done that." Alexis winked. 

"Did you even talk to anyone tonight?"

Alexis thought for a few seconds. "Listen, you can't expect me, a lesbian, to do my job when there's hot girls all around me. I'm useless when it comes to girls."

"Whatever.." Philip shook his head. "You can deal with the men then." 

Alexis smirked. "So.. you aren't useless around cute boys?"

"What? No. It's not like we love or anything." He glanced at Alexis.

Alexis only smiled. "I think you're useless when it comes to the cute boy from tonight."

"Are we doing this again?" Philip turned around and stopped in front of her. "I'm not in love or any of that other stupid romantic crap. I'm doing my job. My powers just jacked up. The. End." 

Alexis shrugged. "Whatever. We're still asking Max. I wanna know what's up even if you don't." She poked Philips cheek, cutting it slightly, black liquid dripped from it. 

Philip scoffed, wiping his cheek off. "Fine." He hissed through gritted teeth.

\- 

The halls of Hell were lined with different paintings, each painting nearly coming to life. The paintings were detailed, pieces of bone poking out of gashes and tears in the humans eyes. Dim light only made them more terrifying. Each painting had one of them in it, a demon and a group of people, a demon killing one person. Every demon in Hell got to pick their favorite kill and got it painted, then hung it in the main halls. That way, everyone was reminded of where they were and what they were made for. Suffering.

Philips favorite kill was from about fifty years ago. It was some priest who was abusing children. He was getting away with it, too, and even though Philip was a demon he still had somewhat of a moral compass. He got to kill the Priest on his own altar with a crucifix. Philip still has the car on his hand from where the cross burned into him.

Demons crowded the halls, rushing up and down them, never making eye contact. Philip knew most of them, but there were a few Lucifer recruited after the Big Fall that he had yet to meet. Hell was big, winding tunnels stretching out all over the earth and that doesn't even count the secret buildings where demons function in every day society. 

Alexis was walking in front of him but stumbled when another demon slammed into her and kept walking. The demon had a smirk on her face and Philip wanted nothing more than to beat it off of her. Alexis felt the same way. She growled and started after the demon, but before she could get to her Philip grabbed her waist and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall.

"Lucifer said no fights." Philip whispered. "So if you're going to do it, try to do it outside of here. I can't have you getting caught. You're one of the only people I can tolerate." 

Alexis nodded, shoving Philip off of her. "Let's just go find Max, if I stay out here too long I might kill something."

Philip nodded, nudging her forward. They walked extra quick down the hall when they passed the throne room, shivering. Few things made demons scared, but Lucifer was the number one reason. He struck fear into even the worse of demons. 

Alexis pushed open the door to Max's room which was filled to the brim with books. The bookshelves in the room touched the ceiling and they were filled so tight that you could barely pull a book out.

"Max?" Alexis called. "Philip and I have a question for you."

Philip shut the door, rolling his eyes. "Alexis has a question for you that's about me. I don't need an answer." 

Max looked up from his desk, smiling. How dimples were prominent on his face and his hair was tied back in a tight bun. "I'll be happy to help." He stood up from his desk and walked towards them, looking them up and down. "What's up?"

"Noth-" Philip started but Alexis cut her off.

"Philips powers stopped working today.. but not completely. He can still hear our thoughts but with this one human he couldn't. He thinks it was just some weird mess up but I think it's more." Alexis explained, sliding her fingers over a row of books.

"I'll see what I can figure out." Max smiled and winked, walking towards the back of the room. He looked through multiple books while Alexis and Philip stood still and looked around. There was no point in following him, there was barely any room to even walk.

Max rose his hand. "I found it!" He stated, squeezing between the rows of book cases back over to them. "Okay, in here it basically says.." He froze before beginning to whisper. "When God made angels they all had a soulmate with a human. When the human was born the angel would look out for them and keep them safe and then fall in love when they got older, blah blah blah. It rarely worked out because they usually met when the human was young and developed a sibling bond."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Philip questioned, playing with his bottom lip.

"Well if you shut up for once in your life maybe you could find out." Alexis whispered, slapping his arm. 

"Anyway, when the angel and human fell in love the angel would lose its powers, like shape shifting or manipulation, so the love could be natrual." Max looked up at Philip with wide eyes. "And.. this kind of thing doesn't go away when angels fall. It just becomes harder to sense because we don't revolve around love any more."

"So.. what are you saying, Max?"

"Whatever human you met..." Max closed the book. "He's your soulmate."


	4. Chapter Three

PHILIP 

Philip ran as fast as he could, away from Max, away from Alexis, away from the book, away from Hell. He ran and he ran and he ran, dark black blood bumping through his veins. 

This couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening. His angel roots didn't matter. He was a demon. Those things didn't matter anymore. They didn't automatically turn off, but he shouldn't be drawn to someone. He barely even cared for his friends, how could he care about a human being? 

Philip shook his head, slowing down from a run to a jog. All he had been doing was run, he had been out of Hell for at least a half an hour and there was no sign anyone else had followed him.

Good. 

Philip swallowed and looked around, figuring out all too quickly where he had stopped. Dorm buildings surrounded HIM, noisy teenagers flooding inside of them. He groaned to himself and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it. 

This wasn't happening. This stupid human wasn't ruining everything he had built up since The Fall. Philip wouldn't let him ruin it. 

Philip looked up at one of the dorm buildings, wind blowing past him, his hair falling in front of his face. He waited for people to walk by before he headed towards a small ally between buildings. He jumped off on and onto the other, going back and forth until he reached Lukas' floor. He quietly climbed into the fire escape and knelt down, watching Lukas through the window.

Lukas was spread out against his bed, his arms and legs hanging off in an uncomfortable way. He was too big for his bed, Philip thought, smiling to himself. His laptop was still on the ground like it was when Philip left. Philip slowly opened up the window, smirking when Lukas didn't stir. He slipped in and rushed towards the closet, stepping inside and shutting the door so only a small crack remained open.

That's when he began. First it started with Lukas' alarm clock. It began to spin, slowly, then faster, and faster. By the time Philip turned his attention to another object the clock was spinning so fast it was rocking side to side on Lukas' night stand. Next were the windows, they slammed shut and locked, the class inside of them shaking back and forth, clicking against the worn out wood. Then the lights shut off and Philips eyes were darker than the darkness in the room. 

Lukas was up now, grunting and looking all around, trying to take in all that was happening. He jumped as everything seemed to get louder and he slowly backed up against his headboard, pulling his feet to his chest. He began to glance around the room, obviously looking for an escape plan. 

Philip bit his lip, his cheek pressing against the cool wood of the closet door. He flicked on the lights again, but they flickered on and off in an eerie pattern. He flung the doors open, moving forward every time the lights blinked off and the room was filled with darkness. He slowly crawled across Lukas' bed, chuckling at the boys whimpers. He was inches from Lukas' face when the lights turned back on and stayed on, his black eyes glimmering in the light. 

\- 

LUKAS 

Lukas stared at the face inches from his, letting out a sigh, leaning his head back against the headboard. "Did you really need to do that?" He shouldn't be mouthing off to a demon, but so far Philip had had more than enough chances to kill Lukas and he hadn't. That fact made Lukas feel more bold. Unless Philip just liked to play with his food.

The nauseating smirk Lukas knew all too well spread across Philips pink lips. For some reason he wanted nothing more than to grab him by his hair and kiss him until he couldn't breathe and until his lips bled. Did demons bleed? 

"What can I say?" Philip raised his eyebrows, leaning back on his knees, resting on his heels. "I like to impress." 

Lukas rolled his eyes, pressing himself back against the headboard, sitting straight up. "Didn't know you were such a drama queen." He scoffed. He knew Philip didn't need to do all of that to come into his room. He just wanted to.

"Its not drama.. it's.. flare." Philip winked at him, climbing off of the bed. "So.. Rose.. what's she like?" He asked, walking towards one of the bookshelves in Lukas' room. His hips moved in a tempting way.

Lukas gripped his sheets. "She's taken."

"And I'm a demon. I didn't ask that." Philip shot a glare at Lukas. "She doesn't know we're real.. I want to keep it that way."

Lukas watched him, his eyes burning holes into Philips leather jacket. "How do you know?"

"I already told you. Mind reader. She wanted to come by and see if the dare scared you off." Philip pulled one book off of the book shelf and opened it.

Lukas bit his lip. "If you don't leave me alone.. I'll tell her." 

Did he really want Philip to leave him alone? 

Within seconds Lukas was being jerked off of the bed, his back slamming down on the floor. Philip was over him, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat. His claws dug holes in Lukas' shirt, the loose cloth dancing across his torso. Philips claws made their way up his body, dancing across his most delicate parts. His chest. His collar. His neck. Each thing was slowly cut by Philips sharp nails. A hand wrapped around his neck but didn't squeeze. 

Lukas' breathing picked up, his chest rising and lowering quickly. His eyes darted around. "Please...please.. do-"

"What did I say?" Philip growled, his jaw hard, his mouth still wearing that terrible smirk.

"To.. to.. oh my god." Lukas breathed. "To keep it a secret." 

Philips smirk was replaced with a boyish smile, a smile that made him seem innocent and kind. Lukas wanted to claw it off. "Good." He leaned back down and licked up the drops off blood from his neck. He made a humming noise before climbing off. "Its cute, how bold you're becoming, but don't you ever forget that I could tear you apart in mere seconds."

Lukas gulped, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. "You need to stop doing that.. one day you're gonna... pounce on me and I'm gonna have a heart attack."

Philip shook his head. "I can hear your heartbeat. You're fine.." He pressed one of his claws against his chin. "In fact, Lukas, you're being the dramatic one." He leaned down and poked Lukas' nose.

Lukas sat up on his elbows, watching Philip as he moved about the room. "Why did you come back here? Did Rose scare you off or something?"

"I like to play with my meals."

Lukas tensed, closing his eyes.

Philip laughed. "I'm kidding, but that was adorable."

Lukas opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Philip had his head tossed back, a smile spread across his face as he laughed.

"I'm glad my fear is amusing to you." Lukas spoke with a monotone voice.

"Oh, it's more than amusing. It's entertaining. Don't ever stop being.. you." Philip seemed to tense as he said it.

Lukas smirked. "You flirting?"

"Why would I flirt with you when I already have you?" Philip was back to speaking confidently, standing up straight with his shoulders back. 

"And how would you know that?" Lukas stood up, confidence flowing through his veins. He walked towards Philip, who was back in front of his book shelf again. Lukas stepped up behind him, looking down at him, smirking. "You can't read my mind."

"Don't need to." Philip replied, turning around so fast Lukas almost jumped. His hands splayed across Lukas' half bare chest. He pushed him back until the backs of his knees hit his mattress. "I can tell you want me.. the way you walk.. the way your heart beats.. all of it. Every inch of you wants me, Lukas." His face was buried in Lukas' neck, his tongue darling out and pressing against Lukas' pulse. "If I'm wrong, tell me... go on.. Don't be shy." He was sitting up again, straddling Lukas' stomach, his white skin almost glowing.

Everything about Philip was unnatural. The claws. The dark eyes. The growl. His nonhuman speed. The way he walked and talked. But somehow Lukas still wanted him and still saw a beauty within him. Lukas was grateful Philip couldn't read his mind.

Lukas nodded, licking his lips. "I... I do.." He whispered, looking anywhere but Philip.

Philip smirked, pulling away, walking towards the bookcase again. "You humans.. can't resist anything, can you? No matter how dangerous.. you're all just so curious." 

Lukas watched him as he walked, chewing on his bottom lip. "I mean... you can't really blame me." He stood up and walked towards Philip, stepping behind him, leaning down. "You're the one who's fascinated by me.."

Philip whipped around, walking Lukas back against his bed, his hands splayed across Lukas' chest, claws pricking the skin. Lukas' legs gave out and he fell back against the bed. Philip climbed on top of him, his thumb tracing Lukas' lower lip.

"You're lucky I'm patient.." He mumbled, his eyes flicking from black to brown. "Because if I was anyone else you would be torn apart right now."

"You threaten me a lot for someone who hasn't hurt me.." Lukas slid his hands up Philips waist, smirking. "What's stopping you?"

Philip glared at him, leaning down, sliding his fingers through Lukas' hair, tugging on it. "Sometimes.. you should just keep your questions to yourself." 

Lukas nodded, sliding one hand up Philips chest. "Fine.. then.. just tell me things. Why you came back and why you.. you put off hurting me."

Philip scoffed. "Like I would tell you anything."

"You've already told me a lot-"

"As if me talking to you means that I care." Philip hissed, pulling away. 

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He climbed out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Go.. do whatever the hell demons do. I'm going to bed." He undid his pants and pulled them down, climbing into bed, shutting off his lamp.

\- 

PHILIP 

Philip stared at Lukas, studying him, maybe even admiring him. Watching the way his chest would rise and the way his fingers curled around the bottom of his shirt. He was mesmerized and for once in his life he sort of understood why humans were seen as works of art. Of course, not all humans were works of art, only some, maybe even only one. Only Lukas.

Lukas fell asleep quick, without saying a word and Philip didn't really want to go back to Hell. If he went he would have explaining to do and he really wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. 

Instead of leaving Philip found himself sitting on the edge of Lukas' desk.

An hour past and now he was sitting at the foot of the bed.

Another hour passed and he was sitting wit his legs crossed in the middle.

Another hour and Philip was laying next to Lukas.

He didn't take his eyes off of Lukas the entire night. He loved the way Lukas looked as he slept. Innocent and peaceful. Two things Philip had taken away from him that night.

Philip would never admit it but he was jealous of humans innocence and how they don't know how bad it really gets. Though he wouldn't tell him, Philip didn't want Lukas to ever know how bad it was. Even if they were soulmates, Philip wouldn't tell him. It would risk too much.

Lukas shifted in his sleep, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Philips waist. It was a lazy movement, his arm just falling across his hips, but it wasn't.. terrible. Philip grunted and rolled his eyes, putting on a show for any one who may have been watching. On the inside he was smiling and focusing on the way Lukas' warm skin felt against his cold skin. The way Lukas' warm breath ghosted over his neck.

He watched. He listed. And slowly, he began to love.


	5. Chapter Four- LUKAS

The next morning came all too quick, sunlight shining into Lukas' room from both of his windows. He grunted, rolling over, shivering. He pulled away and looked up, jumping and moving away.

Philip was leaning against his head board, his arms crossed over his chest. His leather jacket was hanging on the door knob to Lukas' closet. He was still pale, his skin standing out against his black shirt. 

"You stayed?" Lukas asked, groaning as he stretched, laughing when he put a hand in front of Philips face.

Philip scoffed, pushing Lukas' hand away. "You're a child."

"Child or not, you still stayed." He rolled onto his side and studied Philip.

The way his jaw ran into his neck and the way his curls fell over his shoulders. The way his chest moved slower than any human Lukas had ever seen. Philips arms were sculpted like one of those sculptures you would see in a museum. Philip deserved to be in a museum, he was perfect. Not in the I-know-your-flaws-but-still-love-you way but in the way that there wasn't anything wrong with him. Philip didn't make mistakes. That only made him scarier.

"I stayed because Hell is crowded, not because I like you." Philip rolled his eyes, looking away from him. "Don't flatter yourself, Waldenbeck."

Lukas smirked, climbing between Philips legs, the palms of his hands pressing down against the mattress. "I think you stayed because you like me and you're just too proud to admit it."

"Yeah, no offense, but if I liked a human it sure as hell wouldn't be you." Philip put his hands down to push himself further up against the headboard but he froze. His hands were pressed down against Lukas' and he didn't move. He didn't seem to even want to move.

A smile spread across Lukas' face, his messy hair covering part of his eyes. "Yeah, okay." He leaned toward Philip, biting his lip. "You don't want me."

"I don't." Philip leaned closer. "Never have. Never will."

"Oh? That really hurts." Lukas laughed, burying his face in Philips neck, shivering at the cold touch of Philips skin.

"I am so sorry." Philip mumbled, closing his eyes. "I owe you an apology."

"I'll be waiting." Lukas pushed Philips legs apart more before grabbing his waist and jerking him down, his back falling against the bed, his hair splaying across the sheets. Lukas put each of his hands either side of Philips head, leaning down, their noses bumping. 

Philip just stared at him. For the first time since they met, he was at a loss for words. All he could seem to do was look at Lukas, black eyes wide.

"This is what you wanted, right? For me to give in.. to admit that I want you more than anything." Lukas tilted Philips head up and kissed him, softly and quickly. It was a test.

Philip didn't react much, all he did was press down against the mattress. He didn't kiss back, nor lean in or pull away.

Lukas leaned down and kissed him again, kissing him deep and hard, biting at Philips lips, a small part of him praying that Philip felt it. That he felt something for once that wasn't just anger or spite. That it was pain.

Philip kissed back this time, his head lifting off of the bed, his hands wrapping around Lukas' wrists, claws tickling his skin unintentionally. 

Lukas pushed his chest down against Philip, the cold touch of his skin startling Lukas yet again. Philip was still so foreign to Lukas but Lukas wanted nothing more than to map out and touch every inch of him. 

This had to be mind control. Lukas couldn't get Philip off his mind and now he was aching to touch someone, no, a demon and learn about every inch of his body and his mind. Philip was right, humans were curious and Lukas' curiosity was going to get him hurt.

Lukas pulled away, pinning Philip down against the bed, his fingers lacing with Philips. Philip kept leaning up, growling when he realized that Lukas had stopped. All Lukas did was smile and lean down enough for their lips to brush together. 

"Do you like it?" Lukas whispered, nipping at Philips jaw. "Do you like having me all to yourself.. all over you?"

Philips hands were suddenly out from under Lukas'. He tangled his hands in Lukas' hair, pulling him down into a hungry, needy kiss. "I hate it."

Lukas panted. "Why?" He breathed, going in for another.

Philip was out from under him now but Lukas hadn't moved. He was up against the wall next to the door that lead out into the hallway. His chest was heaving now, moving up and down quickly, as if he was scared. He wasn't standing tall any more, which was an odd sight considering how confident and flawless Philip had been since they met. "Just.. no." He put a hand out, shaking his head.

Lukas nodded, rolling over, laying on his back, stretching and looking over at Philip. "Okay, then why did you stay?"

"No reason." Philip shook his head. It was like he was fighting with himself.

It looked like he was falling apart. The way he moved and looked around. The way he acted around Lukas was different since he came back.

"Am I your new job? You gotta turn me into a killer?"

"I don't turn anyone into anything. I just slowly convince you to and no, you're too nice."

"Oh?" Lukas quirked an eyebrow and rolled onto his side. "I'm too nice?"

Philips tongue ran across his lips in a painstakingly slow way. It drove Lukas absolutely mad. "Mhm. You couldn't hurt anyone if you wanted to."

Lukas climbed off of his bed, pulling open the drawer to his night stand, sifting around in it for a few seconds. He could feel Philips eyes on him and it made him nervous and weak and just a mess. He hummed when he found what he was looking for, taking it in his hand and slamming the drawer shut.

In his hand laid a small knife. It could fit into his palm easily but it was sharp and glimmering in the sunlight in an almost intimidating fashion. Lukas' fingers curled around the handle slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe he was really doing this. He walked towards Philip slowly, getting him pinned in a corner.

Both of them knew that Philip could easily push Lukas back and get out or do god knows what and get away from him. But Philip didn't. He stood his ground and smirked. 

Lukas pressed the knife flat against Philips cheek. "Almost as cold as you.."

"You really know how to get into a man's pants, huh?" Philip smirked, tilting his head in a way that slit his cheek open. "If you're gonna tease me you might as well go all the way. Hurt me." 

Lukas swallowed but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. "What?"

"Anyone can hold a knife. Prove to me that you know how to use it." Philip smiled, his lips curling around those dreaded teeth. Teeth that would shred his skin. "Hurt. Me."

"You won't.. really.. be hurt or die, right?"

"It's cute how much you care." Philips hands wrapped around Lukas' own hand, guiding the blade down towards his stomach, pressing it into his skin. "Go on. I dare you." 

Lukas looked up at Philip with fear in his eyes. "I.. why?"

"You really think I would tell you all of this if it would hurt me?" Philip sighed. "I'm a demon, I don't feel thi-"

The blade cut into Philip smoothly, slicing through his shirt and skin and even across his rib. Philip gasped, squirming against the wall, keeping his hands on Lukas'.

Lukas went to pull away but Philip shook his head.

"I thought you said you couldn't feel it." Lukas whispered, beginning to panic. "I'm so sor-"

"Shut up!" Philip snapped. "I'm fine. It's just like getting punched in the face. It takes you a few seconds to breathe and get used to it."

Lukas nodded, his hands shaking in a way that must've made Philip even more uncomfortable. "Why did you want this?

Philip opened his eyes. "To prove a point."

"What point is that?"

Philip tilted Lukas' head up. "To prove that you can't hurt me."

If only Lukas knew the pain he was already putting Philip through.

Lukas yanked the knife out as fast as he could, clawing at Philips shirt and lifting it up, freezing when he saw black blood dripping from the wound before it slowly closed up in a way that you could only imagine. "What the fuck?"

"Hands off." Philip slapped both of his hands away. "That's what happens when I'm hurt by anything normal. Now if it's a demon knife or bullet or bad, I could go on for hours, that stuff would ruin me. Take off chunks of skin, burn me."

"Do crucifixes work?" Lukas asked, oddly perking up.

Philip rolled his eyes, nodding, opening up his right hand. "Sadly." The scar was red compared to the rest of the skin on his hand and it was shaped like an L.

"Why would you touch if it would hurt you?" Lukas questioned.

Philip started walking toward Lukas' window, turning his head and squinting as if someone was calling him and he was trying to figure out who. "I'll tell you another time. But for now, I have to go."

"Will you come by later today?"

Philip nodded, already climbing out the window.

Lukas didn't need to ask. Philip would always be there for him, whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter Five - PHILIP

Philips feet hit the cement between the two dorm buildings with a loud thud. He shook his hair out of his face and snapped his fingers, Lukas' window slamming shut and locking.

"I'm glad you didn't try to ignore me." Alexis' voice seemed loud in the quiet morning. "If you had I would have went on and I don't think your boyfriend could handle another demon in his life."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Philip stuffed his hands in his pockets and froze.

"What's wrong? You just realize that you're madly in love with him and can't stand to be away from him?" Alexis teased, her laughter filling the air. 

Philip scoffed, shaking his head. He ran at the wall and jumped off of it, pushing himself towards the fire escape. He grabbed onto the bars of the stairway and pulled himself up. "Don't follow me."

Within seconds Alexis was behind him, her black wedges making an annoying noise as they clicked against the metal. "Fire escapes aren't that helpful when they're metal. Wouldn't it heat up and burn everyone?" 

"Don't know. Don't care." Philip mutteted, running up the steps to Lukas' window, unlocking it and opening it just by looking at it. He climbed inside, walking towards Lukas.

Lukas was laying on his bed, Philips jacket laying in front of him. He had one of his hands buried in one of Philips pockets. "Miss me already?" He smirked, pulling out a small pocket knife with symbols engraved in the handle. 

Philip growled, climbing onto the bed, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. He grabbed Lukas' wrist, roughly. "Drop it."

Lukas rolled his eyes and dropped the knife. "I'm gonna bruise." 

"Good. Now every time you look at your wrist you'll remember how annoyed you make me." Philip hissed.

"Romantic." Alexis smirked, looking down at her nails.

Lukas peeked past Philip, his eyebrows knitting together. Philip couldn't help but smile to himself. Lukas looked cute when he was confused. "Who's she?" He whispered, backing up a little bit, the knife falling from his hands.

Philip picked it up quickly.

Philip chuckled. "No one you should be scared of. All she does is makeout with girls and annoy me."

Alexis flipped him off. "I'm Alexis, it's nice to meet you, Lukas." She walked towards him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Philip has told me so mu-"

"I have told her nothing." Philip shoved her, so far she fell off of the bed. "I'll see you." He glanced at Alexis, biting his lip.

"You say that.. a lot." Lukas stated, leaning towards Philip, taking his hand and playing with his fingers without taking his eyes off of Philip. "I know a way to fix that."

"Oh, yeah?" Philip smirked, spreading his fingers, his claws changing to normal nails. He didn't want Lukas hurting himself. "And what is that?"

"You stop leaving." Lukas warm hands wrapped tightly around Philips hands. "Its not like you have a lot to do."

Philip stepped closer, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll be back tonight. No more crossroads. No more demons."

"Why? You don't want to be replaced?" Lukas teased, leaning up to kiss Philip.

Philip pulled away almost too quick, shaking his head. "I would gladly be replaced." It would kill him, tear him apart better than any blade or bullet. It would be effortless, too, and that was one of the few fears Philip had. Lukas ruining him easily. Soulmates did that to each other all the time, humans hurting each other just because they could. What stopped Lukas? "But its because you shouldn't have summoned me in the first place. This demon shit isn't a game. You're lucky you got me."

"Trust me, I know I am." He kissed Philip this time, nipping at his lips. "But I promise I won't mess with the demon shit anymore." 

Philip nodded. "Good." He licked his lips, closing his eyes. Lukas tasted better than anything else. That's something Philip didn't understand. Why make your soulmate taste so good? That would risk their lives. What if the demon tore them apart? Or was it like that to test the demons strength. Sure, Philip was strong, but not this strong. He leaned down, burying his face in Lukas' neck, sinkin his teeth into it.

Lukas gasped, his fingers digging into the leather of Philips jacket, causing it to squeak. "Philip.." He winced.

Philip pulled away, licking his lips. "Um.." He glances at Alexis who had been watching them the entire time. "Sorry. "

"Don't be." Lukas smiled. "I'm just.. not as tough as you demons. Shit hurts me."

"Right." Philip swallowed. "We should- I.. I'll.. bye." 

"Bye, Philip." Lukas waved, laying back against his bed.

Philip walked out, climbing out of his window and onto the fire escape. Alexis followed, slamming his window shut. They walked down the fire escape in silence, jumping off when they reached the end of it.

"So.. Mr. Big Bad I Love Nothing.. what was all of that in there?" Alexis asked, elbowing him in the side.

"It was nothing." Philip shook his head. "Nothing even happened."

"It can't be both. It's either nothing at all or it was something but you don't wanna tell me." Alexis smiled. "If you think-"

"Something's happening but you and Max both already know what it is. It's just God controlling me. That's all. If you two found yours you would get it." Philip snapped. "Love is.. It's something these filthy fuckers made." He gestured around them. "What I feel for Lukas is.. something I was born with."

Alexis studied him for a few moments. "You're in love with him and it scares you."

"I'm not in love with him!" Philip shouted. "He's just some.. some guy-"

"That you have a connection with."

"I don't know what we have."

"You've never spoken to the same person twice unless it was for the job, let alone follow them home." Alexis shook her head. "For a demon you really suck at lying. It's pathetic."

Philip opened his mouth to speak but she held her finger up. 

"You also said that you didn't know what you two had which implies that you know there's something there."

"I hate you." Philip muttered. "This is all so.. it's dumb. Plus, it's dangerous. If Lucifer finds out I'm using any of my angel roots.. all of us are dead."

"Then we won't let him find out." Alexis wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Now.. tell me how you feel about Lukas."

"How I feel about him?" Philip sighed. "I want to kill every man that looks like him."

Alexis' eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He gets under my skin and I.. I hate being away from him.. and I want to just.. make sure nothing hurts him and it's so fucking.. ugh!" Philip turned and slammed his balled up fist into the brick dorm building, pieces of brick flying all around them. A hole a bit bigger was left.

"So... you're in love with him?" Alexis asked though it sounded more like a statement.

"Maybe." Philip leaned against the wall, looking down at the ground. "He.. He tastes so good. Didn't you smell him? I can't think straight being within ten feet of him."

Alexis shrugged. "He smelled like everyone else to me. Maybe it's a soulmate thing."

"Maybe." Philip repeated. "I just.. it's confusing.. and it's so.. its worse than anything else. I just.. I don't know. I wish we hadn't met but I don't and I just.. I can't hate him. I can hate how I feel towards him but him.. I can't.." He babbled.

"He's sweet." Alexis mumbled. "And I think you and I can both tell that he likes you.."

"I watched him sleep last night. I'm such a stalker."

"Philip, no offense but you've killed over a thousand people. I think watching someone sleep is a healthy downgrade." Alexis laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"He's making me feel and I hate it. It's like.. I can't control it and I'm not used it.. It's miserable.. He just looks at me and-" Philip looked up at Lukas' window. "Every angry.. bad.. feeling is gone." He shook his head. "I feel like I have to.. be evil so he doesn't fine out."

"Why don't you want him to find out?"

"Because then he'll know I'm in love with him."

Alexis gasped softly. "Philip-"

"What?"

"I don't think he's the one who needs to figure out you're in love.. I think you are.." 

"It doesn't matter. He'll die in 70 years or so and I'll be here." 

"Humans fall in love all the time knowing that risk. You might as well.. let it happen. There's obviously no avoiding it." 

Philip nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "If I let him in.. he can ruin me.."

"I don't think he'll ruin you, Philip." Alexis kissed Philips cheek. "I think he'll make you stronger."

"We'll both become targets.. but..."

"But what?"

"Alexis.." Philip sighed out her name like he had been fighting a war. He had been, on the inside, and he was tired. "I can't leave him.. it terrifies me."

"We'll figure it out." She rubbed the lipstick she left off of Philips cheek. "Max and I and a few others will help you.. whether it's protecting or killing. We're here."

Philip nodded. "I should get to the crossroads." He started to walk out of the ally.

"Oh.. Philip!" Alexis called.

"What?" Philip replied without turning around.

"He loves you, too." 

Philip waited until he was out of sight to smile and acknowledge the burst of warmth that began to flow through his body. 

It was dumb, calling it love after a few hours of knowing each other. It was like a movie, really, one of the romcoms Philip hated.

But with Lukas it was almost impossible not to call it love. Lukas made him feel and breathe and live. Lukas made him feel like more than just some demon that did a job. Philip despised it but was addicted already.

Lukas was going to make him weak. He was going to be the death of him. But Philip was ready, he rather go out because of shaking hands and bright blue eyes than any bullet or knife or spell that could kill him in seconds. Lukas was already killing him, honestly, but Philip wasn't going to put up a fight. He would take any part of Lukas he could. 

He was in love. It was real and undeniable. 

He was in love and he didn't know what to do.

He was in love and for the first time he felt warm. It was scary. It was insane. But it was Lukas. And Philip would take every crazy and terrifying moment he could with Lukas. Because it was Lukas. His Lukas. His love. His human. His soulmate. His.


	7. Chapter Six- PHILIP

Alexis eventually caught up to him and began to talk about some party she went to a couple of days ago. "So like.. there was this dude and he was dared to set himself on fire. Fire, Philip, and he did it." 

"He's a human, of course he would. They're idiots. They live off of attention and validation." Philip mutteted, looking around at the fee college students walking up and down the sidewalk. 

"Me too, but that isn't the point. He like went outside and set himself on fire, clothes and all, and jumped into the pool. No one even checked on him." Alexis shook her head. "I just.. don't get it."

"And God wanted us to put them above everything else. They're like monkeys but worse." Philip stated. "Monkeys with longer attention spans and more emotions." 

"You aren't wrong." Alexis laughed. "But you're being a hypocrite."

"How am I being a hypocrite?" Philip laughed. "Humans suck."

"Lukas doesn't." Alexis started to dig through her purse. "You love him."

"So what? It doesn't mean I'll act on it." Philip shook his head. "I'm not even going to tell him. I'm just gonna ignore it until it goes away."

"I'm pretty sure being someone's soulmate doesn't go away with time." She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, closing her purse. She slipped the cigarette between her bright red lips, the lipstick smearing across the paper. She lit the cigarette after the lighter clicked a few times. She inhaled before pulling the cigarette out of her mouth. "I think that's the point of it being a life long commitment. It won't ever go away. Duh."

Philip scoffed. "I'm a demon. He's a human. We've known each other for twenty four hours. He's lucky I'm even nice to him, I sure as hell won't tell him I'm in love with him."

Alexis blew the smoke out. "Fine. But I can manipulate yo-"

"You won't." Philip snapped. "If I even make a move.. and anyone finds out, I'm dead. We aren't even supposed to see the same human more than once and we definitely aren't supposed to use our angel roots for anything. That includes.. loving."

"Whatever. You're just making excuses." 

"You wouldn't want to make a move if this was you... feeling stuff.. it's hard. It's all weird and I.. it doesn't stop." Philip grumbled. "Its so.. bad. No wonder Lucifer left, this shit sucks." 

Alexis took another drag from her cigarette as they continued down the sidewalk.

"You know smoking kills, right?" A calm voice stated. It was a woman's voice and it sent chills down their spines.

The two whipped around, wincing and whimpering when their eyes were met with a bright light.

"Fucking angels.." Philip mutteted, rubbing his eyes. 

Angels had souls. They were bright, brighter than any humans because they were so pure. It was hard for demons to deal with angels if they weren't prepared because their souls were so bright it wad almost blinding. Their souls hurt, too. Human souls are normal and bland, maybe they'll sting sometimes, but angels are like five thousand human souls combined. Even touching an angel slightly would send jolts of electricity throughout your body. It burns. It makes you feel like you're on fire, even, and it's probably more painful that any demon bullet or knife. 

Philip blinked a few times, sighing. The angel was short, shorter than Alexis. Her hair was brown and it was pulled back into a tight and neat bun. She was wearing a white pencil skirt with a matching white crop top along with black ballet flats.

"Hey, angel." Alexis all but purred, walking the angel up against the building, dropping her cigarette at her feed, grinding it into the cement with her shoe.

The angel audibly gulped, pressing her back as close against the building as she could, the bricks digging into her. "H-hello.." 

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" Alexis' nails danced underneath the angels chin, tilting her head up, her face twisting into a look of pain for a few seconds before turning back into a smirk. Philip couldn't believe she wasn't screaming in pain. "People down here will eat you up." She bit at the air, her teeth clicking.

The angel whimpered and shook her head. "I was sent to go to the campus church. The priest begged for a sign of God and since he had been so faithful.." 

Philip scoffed. "Sure." He shook his head. "If I were you, I'd pick the easy way out and go home." He pulled the knife from his pocket, walking towards the angel. He stopped, looking down at the knife. He shook his head. "Alexis get off her, she has a job to do." 

Alexis buried her face in the angels neck, wincing for a few seconds, nipping at her ear. "If you ever wanna have a little fun.. call me." She kissed underneath her ear before pulling away.

The angel breathed out a breath she had been holding in, her cheeks bright red. "Thank you." She whispered before she walked away. It wasn't much of a walk, really, she actually started to run once she got some distance between them.

"Angels smell so good." Alexis mumbled to herself once the angel was gone. "And they're so soft. I would love to just.. have my way with an angel, wouldn't you?"

Philip made a face. "Ew. No." 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were married." Alexis scoffed. "She was so cute. All tiny and blushing. Her heart rate went up so quick. And she was so warm, dude. Angels really are a gift." 

"I am not married!" Philip all but shouted. "And you don't know what it's like.. its like I belong to him now. I was gonna kill that angel."

"What stopped you? Was it because she was cute? Because she was really cute."

"Stop being a lesbian for two seconds." Philip rubbed his temples. "I just.. I looked down at the knife he touched and I couldn't.. I couldn't just stab her."

"Oh man, marriage is turning you soft."

"I swear t-"

"Don't you dare say the G word. You know it gives me a headache." Alexis said quickly, putting her hands up in defense. "Maybe you aren't married, but you are going soft on me. You would've already stabbed me for being annoying."

"I can change that." Philip replied, tilting his knife up. 

"No! No! I'm good. Let's just.. forget about humans and angels and soulmates for a second." Alexis babbled. "Why don't we go to the crossroads and wait for a deal?" 

"That isn't your job." Philip looked around, stuffing his knife back into his pocket. "Your job is ruining all of these.. things."

"Your boyfriend is one of these things, so I would watch your mouth." Alexis laughed.

Philip glared at her, a glare that was sharper than the knife he held. 

"Or not." Alexis shivered. "You're almost as scary as Lucifer."

"Good. Fear is the only way I can get through to any of you." Philip stuffed his hands in his pockets, stopping as the wind began to blow. 

Alexis continued on for a few steps, talking about something Philip didn't care about. She stopped when she didn't hear Philip behind her. "Hey?" She called. "You good?" 

Philip swallowed, blinking a few times. "Yeah.. he just got his scent all over it."

Alexis smiled but didn't say anything. Outloud that is. Her mind told a different story. 'He's so in love it's almost sickening. I can't wait to find my own soulmate. He would laugh if I said that, though. How bad could having a soulmate be, anyway? There's risk with everyone finding out but all those books say that love is worth it.'

"I can hear your thoughts." Philip mumbled. If he wasn't dealing with all of this he would have made fun of her for liking human books and liking love and wanting a soulmate, but he didn't. "I'm not in love." 

Alexis sighed. "I know you are. This denial is getting annoying."

"This isn't some Disney movie. I'm not in love with a guy I met twenty four hours ago." 

She gasped, grabbing his hands. "You've seen Disney movies."

Philip rolled his eyes, jerking his hands away. "Crossroads we go." He smiled, turning her around and pushing her down the sidewalk.

\- 

It was boring, but it always was. Philip would wait during the day, leaning against the buildings around them or just looking around at all the grass and forests while he sat under a tree. Crossroads could be in big cities or small towns and each one was different. He kind of liked it. He would play this game where he would try to map out every inch of it and remember it. So far it worked well, he only rotated every few months and when you look at something long enough you can memorize it. Philip wondered if he could memorize Lukas. He wanted to.

Alexis was leaning against a tree, a small mirror in her left hand and a tube of lipstick in the other.

"Are you really doing your makeup?" Philip sighed.

"What?" Alexis didn't look away from her reflection. "I need to look good if I hot lady wants to sell her soul for something dumb. Plus, all this waiting is boring." 

Philip rolled his eyes. "It isn't boring."

"It's worse than sitting and hearing Lucifer lecture. Now that is boring." She clicked her mirror shut and put her lipstick away. "But I rather be at a party."

"Of course you would be." Philip waved her off. "You can go if you want t-"

Crunching gravel started to fill the air along with a car motor. Philips black eyes suddenly turned to brown, his claws slipping back underneath his skin. Alexis didn't have to worry about her appearance, she rarely shined her black eyes and claws. It was almost like she was shamed of it. But that was am argument for another day.

A car slowly pulled up and Philip groaned. 

"What?" Alexis whispered.

"It's Lukas." 

"Awe."

"No! He's with someone."

"Is it a girl beca-"

"Philip." Lukas called, climbing out of his car. "I need to talk to you." 

Rose peeked out of the car before getting out. "He was driving me home but he insisted on me meeting his new boyfriend."

Philips face went straight when Alexis began to laugh. "Yeah.. boyfriend.." 

Lukas walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, pulling him into his chest. He lowered his voice. "I wanted Rose to meet you... since-"

"Did you tell her?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Tell her what?"

"That I'm a demon."

"No, I'm not stupid." Lukas laughed, leaning down and rubbing their noses together.

"But you said we're boyfriends?" 

"More or less.." Lukas trailed off. "I said I missed you and wanted to visit but she already thought we were boyfriends."

Philip felt warmth spread throughout his chest. "Fine.. But we aren't."

"Fine. We aren't." Lukas slipped his hands into his back pockets. "But if you ever-"

"I don't have feelings. I'm a demon." Philip replied, sliding his hands up Lukas' arms.

"Okay." Lukas whispered, pecking Philips lips. "But whenever she's around, you're my boyfriend. She's been having me go on blind dates for months."

Philip growled, his nails digging into Lukas' arms. 

Lukas chuckled. "Someones jealous."

Philip slapped the back of his head, turning around and looking at Rose and Alexis. "Hey.." 

Alexis was making her way towards Rose. "Hey, darling."

Rose looked down, shyly. "Taken. But you're a sweet."

Alexis sighed. "Thanks."

"So." Philip cleared his throat. "What brought you two here?" He smiled as wide and as fake as he could.

Alexis started to giggle.

"Lukas said he missed you and that we should meet when you two aren't climbing all over each other." Rose walked towards him, her curls bouncing behind her back. She extended a hand, completely oblivious that Lukas' "boyfriend" could kill her in seconds. 

Philip shook her hand, leaning his head on Lukas' shoulder, smiling a genuine smile. It was small and it was because of Lukas and Philip prayed that no one noticed. He knew Alexis noticed and that she probably won't let him live it down. "Hi.." 

Rose smiled. "Hes cute. You did good with this one. He's a keeper." She slapped Philips shoulder playfully. "As much as I want to stay, Lukas, I need to get home."

Lukas nodded, leaning down and kissing Philip. "See you tonight, right?" He kissed him again.

Philip was breathless as he nodded. 

They climbed into the car and drove away, leaving Philip to count down the hours until he saw Lukas again.


	8. Chapter 8

Music boomed through Lukas' headphones, the volume turned all the way up. Lukas' hair was in his face as he began to write, his pencil scribbling messy written words onto the paper. He hummed along to the song, glancing between his text book and his notebook, chewing on the end of his pencil. He flipped through the thin pages of his notebook, jumping slightly when cold hands touched his sides. 

He pulled his headphones out and turner around, smiling at Philip. "Didn't feel like making an entrance?" He asked, putting his hands over Philips.

Philip smiled and bat his eyelashes as if he was innocent. "Not today." He pulled his hands away and leaned against Lukas' headboard. "What are you doing?"

"College stuff. It's American History. I won't need it for my job but I need the credit." He shut his book and tossed his pencil away. "But I think I can take a little break."

Philip fake gasped. "Just for me?"

Lukas leaned in, smiling even wider. "Mhm. Just for you." He tilted Philips head up and kissed him softly. "How was.. work? Can I call it that?"

"Yeah." Philip nodded. "Its work. And it was slow. I only got three people today and two souls. Alexis called dibs on one of them."

Lukas looked down, his stomach sinking. "Really?" He shouldn't be upset. They weren't a thing and Philip didn't even feel that kind of stuff. It had only been a day. But something burned inside of Lukas, this feeling of want and need. The way he felt around Philip was different.

"Yeah. Two guys. I never do the girls." Philip made a face. "I call any random demon that isn't busy for those."

"Did you.." 

"Follow them?" Philip spoke softly. "No. It's actually frowned upon to develop bonds with people you've already met, humans, I mean. They don't like you playing with your food, I guess."

"Then why are you.. here?" Lukas questioned. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" 

Philip smirked and sat up, pulling off his jacket, dropping it on the floor. "Right now I'm keeping it a secret." He leaned over and rubbed his thumb across Lukas' lips. "You're.. something." 

"I don't think you're telling me the full story." Lukas began. He dug around his backpack and pulled out his laptop, laying it on the bed and opening it up, typing in his password and username. "So we're gonna play a little game of true and false since you're being so difficult."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Philip hummed, sliding his hands up and down Lukas' arm.

"But the cat died with answers." He stated as he typed away, his tongue poking out of his lips and his eyebrows knitting together. "We're gonna play a game."

"So you're telling me what to do now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lukas nodded. "I don't see you stopping me." He muttered, clicking on a website. "I'm gonna read facts about demons, you say if it's true or false. That's all."

"You shouldn't even know I exist."

"Well.." Lukas began to scroll through the web page. "Too late for that. I might as well know everything."

"Persuasive." Philip snorted, leaning over to Lukas, reading over his shoulder. "Why be fascinated by something so terrible?" 

"Dunno." Lukas shrugged the comment off, his confidence never wavering. "Plus, you aren't terrible. You're just an asshole sometimes."

"You've known me for a day. You can't say sometimes."

"With the data I've recorded I can say that you've been an asshole for a little under twenty four hours. Better?" Lukas smirked. He was turning the game around and Philip didnt seem to care.

"Smartass." Philip whispered, his breath warm on Lukas' neck. "Just start reading them.." 

"I win." Lukas grinned, clearing his throat. "Do you have a tail?"

"Pretty sure I've already told you this."

"I need confirmation." 

"I don't have a tail. Claws, horns, and fangs is what I do have." Philip listed the things, leaning closer to the screen. 

Lukas glanced at him, just watching him. It was one of the rare times he could just stare at Philip without him noticing. Or maybe he noticed and just didn't make fun of Lukas for it. Lukas shook his head. Philip wouldn't pass up on am opportunity to make fun of him.

"I don't.. glitter in the sun. Did you look up vampire facts?" 

"No!" Lukas scrolled down more.

"This sounds like it's straight out of Twilight." Philip grumbled. "And yeah, vampires are real, they're stuck up assholes."

"You already have the cold body and brooding personality to be Edward." Lukas replied in a monotone voice before his eyes widened. "Wait-"

"Yeah. I said that. And no, you're not ever meeting one."

Lukas huffed in defeat. "You can read minds, too. Edward does that."

"Lukas, so help me-"

"Can you say a prayer? And gods name? And angels names?" 

Philip nodded. "Yeah, the only thing that hurts me is when other people say it or when people pray at me or for me. It stings." 

"Interesting."

"I'm not some pet for you to study."

"I'm not treating you like one, but you are different and I'm gonna embrace it. This will make a great story some day."

"You aren't telling people, Lukas. It'll do more harm than good." Philip rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And demons aren't as tolerable of humans, I'm rare."

"You think you tolerate me?" Lukas laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Okay. Sure. Slamming me down and cutting me is so tolerable."

"I could eat you." 

"Kinky, too bad I'm not into it.. I might know someone who is, though."

"Fuck off." Philip grumbled. "Keep reading before I get annoyed."

"I think you're already annoyed but okay." Lukas chewed at his bottom lip. "Do you eat babies?"

"No, I hate children." Philips nose brushed against Lukas' jaw. "Next."

"I already know you bleed black blood. Which makes no sense." Lukas tilted his head to the side without even thinking. "Can you become a demon?"

"Humans can't until they turn into angels and then they can fall.. but humans can't turn into demons immediately." Philip mumbled, kissing along Lukas' neck. His hand slowly spread across the top of Lukas' laptop, closing it. "You done?"

"Don't think I get a choice." Lukas mumbled, pushing the laptop off of his lap. His hands wrapped around Philips hips as he pulled Philip into his lap. He leaned down and kissed him, gently, nipping at his lips. 

Philip pushed Lukas down against the bed, pinning him down. "No touching."

"Why not?" Lukas asked, his hands making their way to Philips waist again. "You think you're a top?"

"It has nothing to do with that." Philip pushed his hands away again but this time he was more gentle. "I'll let you find out.. eventually." 

"How big can it be? I just want to touch you.. you could use it, too, you're always freezing." Lukas insisted except his hands stayed at his sides.

"That'll never change." Philip mumbled, leaning down and kissing him. "Just.. no touching, okay?" 

"Not even a butt slap." 

"You're literally a child."

"And you look like one." Lukas pushed himself up on his elbows. "How old are you?"

"Over a thousand years old."

"Really?" He was sitting up right now, his hands flat against the bed.

"Mhm." Philip tilted his head up and smiled. "I'm too old for you.".

"Funny." Lukas mumbled. "How do you die?"

"Lukas-"

"I'll get the laptop out."

"Demon bullets and knives. They have to have a special spell put on them and be made out of 100% silver." Philip stopped for a few seconds. "Witches are real, too." 

"You can't just dump all this information on me and expect me to take your one sentence answer." Lukas muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "Is everything real?" 

"I'm not getting into this with you." Philip sighed. 

"Fine. I'll get the laptop out then." Lukas mumbled, reaching for the laptop. 

Philip grabbed his face and kissed him again, pulling Lukas as close as he could.

Lukas laughed and pulled away. "Are you kissing me to distract me?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious." Philip muttered. "It's working, isn't it?"

Lukas scoffed. "No." He glanced at Philip. "Maybe.. just shut up and let me be curious. If I hadn't been curious we wouldn't have met."

"It was a dare.." Philip hummed. "And you would be safer without me."

"Oh, yeah?" Lukas whispered. "How come?"

"I could get caught sneaking off to see you and then suddenly everyone in Hell is after you."

"Oh.." Lukas grinned. "M shaking. Can't you feel it?"

"Be sarcastic all you want but I can hear how fast your hears beating." Philip laughed.

"It's not beating because I'm scared of demons.." Lukas pulled Philip down into a kiss. He kissed his lips then his jaw then right under his ear. "It's because I want you in a way I didn't even know was possible.. and it's scary."

Philip was silent for a few seconds before curling his fingers around Lukas' throat. "It should be scary, Lukas.. I want to tear you apart and feel your pulse under my mouth.. stay away."

"And if I can't?" Lukas breathed out, relaxing against Philips hand.

Philip chewed on his lip. "Its bad."

"I don't care. Whatever this is.. whatever this weird feeling I have that is way more intense than any feeling I've ever felt.. it's not going away."

"A day, Lukas. It's been a day. And I'm a demon. You hear me? Demon. D-e-m-o-n."

"You won't scare me away and I know you feel it too." Lukas clutched Philips shirt in his balled up fists. "You haven't stopped coming around. You keep coming back.." 

"We shouldn't."

"And I shouldn't have summoned a mother fucking demon but here we are." Lukas snapped. "If you don't like it, fine, but we need to at least figure it out.. figure out what this weird intense feeling is and if it's a spell because, no offense, you're cute, I would totally fuck you, but I wouldn't just.. feel this adget a day!" 

Philip looked down, shyly. It was weird seeing such a powerful and dominant creature look so small and fearful. 

"What?" 

Philip gulped and resembled how scared Lukas looked when they met. "I.. know what it is."


	9. Chapter Eight- PHILIP

Being around Lukas was hard. He was so gentle and warm and Philip wanted to tear him apart and ruin him. It's why he had to maintain space. He couldn't touch Lukas for too long or let Lukas get close to him. He didn't want to hurt Lukas, but it was in his nature, and he feared nature would take over and he would ruin him. 

"You have to tell me." Lukas laughed. "You just sat and let me freak out over nothing. What is it?" 

Philip swallowed, clenching his jaw. "Its nothing important." He climbed off of the bed, grabbing his jacket. "It means nothing, anyway."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Lukas crawled towards the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. 

Philip walked towards him, grabbing his shirt by the collar, jerking him to his feet. Lukas didn't tense. Or flinch. Or react at all, really. He just smiled and put his warm hands on Philips shoulders. Lukas' touch burned through his shirt. The need to reach out and touch him was almost painful. 

"You don't scare me anymore." Lukas slid his hands down his arms. "You wouldn't hurt me. I can tell.. I can see the way you tense and want to but just.. can't.." Lukas hands were on Philips cheeks now, his thumb rubbing across Philips lips. "So.. just.. don't make this so hard, baby." 

If it was anyone else Lukas would be missing his thumb and be close to death by now. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Lukas. The boy who could ruin Philips world with a sentence or a look. The boy who Philip wants to ruin and protect at the same time. The boy who makes Philip question everything. The boy who's tearingPhilip apart by batting his eyelashes and touching him gently. Lukas had him wrapped around his finger and there was nothing Philip could do about it.

Philip blinked slowly, almost purring when Lukas slipped his thumb into Philips mouth.

"You gonna tell me, now?" Lukas asked, as if Philip was a child, not some monster.

Philip pulled away, despite how hard it was, and swallowed, looking up at Lukas, his soul burning bright. Philip blinked, his eyes going from black to brown and he smiled a little. Lukas was looking down at him with soft eyes and his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. His hands were burning hot and Philip was sure Lukas would leave hand prints burned into Philips skin. "Its.. it's not real."

"Stop stalling." Lukas spoke swiftly. "Just tell me what it is. We can.. do whatever and make it stop if you hate it so much." 

Philip looked anywhere but Lukas. It was weird cowering. He was so used to being the cause of someone cowering, not the person cowering. "Its dumb... but when angels were made God made them habe soulmates. Most of the soulmates are with a human and a angel, the angel can either grow up with them and form a sibling bond or they can meet the human when they've grown up and fall in love.." He trailed off.

"What are you saying?" Lukas asked, his eyes never wondering away from Philips face.

Philip chewed on his lip. "I'm still in touch with my angel roots, all demons are, they just aren't supposed to use them. Like I used my powers to find you after you left the crossroads." 

Lukas nodded without saying a word.

"And since I'm still in touch I can feel this soulmate.. thing, I guess." Philip ran his fingers through his hair. "They explained this to me last night so I'm still figuring all this weird shit out."

"Are you saying that you and I.." Lukas didn't finish his sentence. "Oh my god."

"That's how I felt." Philip laughed, dryly. "Stupid, isn't it? A human and a demon? It's like a shit novel for teenage girls." 

Lukas nodded. "So this.. feeling is.. love?" 

"A bond. The love can be romantic or platonic. Dealers choice." Philip shrugged. 

"Wow.." Lukas mumbled.

"Wow? That's it?" Philip prodded. "No offense, but I think us being soulmates deserves more than a 'wow.' This is like.. life changing for me. It's fucking everything up and all you say is wo-"

Lukas lips crashed against his, Lukas warm body pressing against Philips. His lips moved slowly against Philips. The feeling of Lukas filled all of Philips senses. Taste. Warm touch. The smell of books and too much cologne filled his nose. The sound of Lukas' heart beat thudded in Philips ears, taking place of his own frozen one. Philips eyes blinked close, pretty pale skin and dyed blonde hair was the last thing he saw. 

Philip eased into the kiss, his body relaxing in Lukas' arm. Lukas could kill him right now and he wouldn't be mad. If anything he would thankful. Thankful that his last seconds alive were spend indulging in the heaven that Lukas is. 

"What was that for?" Philip whispered once Lukas pulled away. His arms were wrapped around his neck. 

"You wouldn't shut up." Lukas replied with a smile. Philip wanted to kiss it off of him. "Why are you panicking?"

"We could be killed for this! Sorry, but I don't want some innocent guy getting murdered."

"Killing innocent people.. isn't that.. your thing?"

"Being stupid doesn't make you innocent. I kill idiots who think their life is worthless and think they need a demons magic to be worthwhile. And I kill assholes. Rapists. Murderers, ones without reason. Pedophiles. All that." Philip babbled. "Some demons may kill innocent people but no, I don't. I'll scare them. I'll toy with them, but I've never killed someone innocent." 

Lukas nodded. "Well, I don't want you dying either. You're my soulmate." He was grinning like an idiot. Maybe Philip could kill him. It would make this easier. But it wouldn't. He couldn't. 

"Don't call me that." Philip muttered. He felt like he was on fire. Every inch of him burning in Lukas' heat. He loved it. 

"You need to stop getting mad at me. You're a little hot headed." Lukas kissed his forehead. Philip wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab him and just be against him. He hated that they weren't one. Every time he was gone it was painful. Every time they didn't touch it stung, like a million slices. "If you hate this, fine, hate that we're somehow bound together with the power of go- oh my god we're married." 

Philip winced, his ears ringing. "Please.." 

"Oh!" Lukas gasped, his arms tangling with Philips. "I'm sorry."

Philip shook his head, burying his face in Lukas' neck, taking deep breaths. "It's.. it's fine.. just.. it's like a migraine."

Lukas nodded, kissing his temple. "It'll just.. if we are bound for life.. if we hate each other it'll make this way worse."

Philip chewed on his cheek before running his tongue across it. "I jus-"

Lukas kissed him again. "Stop thinking so much.. we can figure this out. You're gonna give yourself an aneurysm."

"That's not possible." He breathed out.

"You just said you had a migraine?"

"I said what I felt was like a migraine." Philip started to pace, walking back and forth around Lukas' room. "There's gotta be a spell that can block it."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Or a spell to break it? A spell to completely erase all of my angel roots?"

"This is getting kind of offensive. I'm not that terrible." Lukas mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and sitting down on the bed. The way he spoke made it sound like Philip not liking him was the worst of his problems. 

"It doesn't have to do with whether you're a bad person or not!" Philip shouted. "It has to do with if I do anything it'll kill you! I'm sorry but I don't want my fucking soulmate dead!" He panted, his hands balling into fists, his eyes switching black and his claws slipping out and digging into his skin. Black blood dripped from the new cuts on Philips palms that were caused by him gripping his hands so tight. His teeth grew longer and sharper than before, his horns beginning to poke out of his hair. They were black and curved and shined in the light from Lukas' lamp.

Lukas was panting, too, his eyes wide. Philip could smell the fear on him and it made him feel sick but hungry. No matter how much he loved Lukas the hunger would never go away. He couldn't change. It wasn't possible. Lukas leaned back, slowly going up his mattress. He was trying not to make it obvious, Philip could tell, but Lukas was shaking. 

"Listen.. Philip.. baby.." He laughed nervously, forcing a smile. "I.. I like us.. whatever we are.. and I like that you called me your soulmate.." His voice was uneven as if he was going to cry. Philip felt like he was. He would be if he wasn't so fucking angry. How could Lukas be so dumb? Them being together and acknowledging it will put them in danger. Philip didn't mind getting killed but Lukas, christ, if he lost Lukas he might actually feel something. Not love. Not anger. Not fear. But loneliness. 

Lukas was still talking. "I just need you to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me, baby? Because.." He was glancing around the room now, probably looking for a weapon. 

Philip stepped towards him, slowly. Like he was going to hurt Lukas. That's what Lukas thought, too, because he started to shrink down and cower. Philip climbed onto the bed, it shifting and creaking underneath his weigh. His horns slowly disappeared, his fangs turning small again, but staying sharp. His black eyes stayed and so did his nails, but Lukas was used to those. He buried his face in Lukas' neck, breathing him in, calming down. Lukas. His Lukas. His soulmate. 

"Are you okay now?" Lukas asked a few seconds later.

Philip sat up, rubbing his face. "I'm not mad anymore but.. I'm still not okay with all of th-"

Lukas cut him off with a kiss, mumbling something about Philip talking too much.

Philip leaned into Lukas' touch. Maybe he should talk more.


	10. Chapter Nine- LUKAS

As soon as Philip calmed down and went back to his normal self, as normal as he could get, he pulled away again, sitting on the edge of Lukas' bed, his back facing Lukas. Lukas pushed himself off of the headboard and crawled towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders loosely. He kissed Philips jaw, sliding his hands down his chest. He tangled one hand in Philips hair and tilted it to the side, kissing down his neck.

Philip sighed and pressed back against him. "You know how dangerous this is.."

"I do." Lukas kissed his throat, smiling against the skin. "Everything is dangerous. I could get killed by someone who lives across the hall." 

Philip nodded like Lukas' argument was a good one. "And you know you're gonna have demons know who you are and come after you? And not all of them are as sweet as I am." He turned around and winked at Philip, his fangs peeking out from his tempting pink lips.

"Stop trying to scare me away. I haven't been scared." Lukas combed his fingers through Philips hair, smiling. "I love you and I don't really get a choice and if I can live with or without you. We're soulmates and that holds a hell of a lot of power over us as people.. or as person and demon."

"I think I traumatized you when I shifted. You looked like your seen a ghost." Philip chuckled to himself, laying back so Lukas' back was flat against the mattress and his back was against Lukas' chest.

Lukas shook his head, his hair dragging across the blankets. "I'm sorry but having someone who's shorter than you suddenly grow horns and start growling like a beast is kind of startling."

"That was so rude. I can't believe I have a soulmate that talks to me like that." Philip rolled over, his necklace slipping from underneath his shirt, grazing over Lukas' lips.

The necklace was a small circle with many designs spreading across the cold piece of metal. In the middle of the circle there was a ruby red jewel that shined in the moonlight with a glint that was dangerous but also peeked curiosity. Just like Philip. 

Lukas tangled his fingets in the string that held the pendant around Philips neck and yanked it down. Philip growled low, the sound resembling a car engine. He leaned over Lukas for a few seconds before kissing him hard. The kiss was full of teeth and tongue and want and it almost burned. Their bodies pressed together, grinding so hard that Lukas was sure that they wouldn't be able to tell where Philip ended and Lukas began. Then again, being that close didn't sound so bad.

Philip pulled away so hard that the necklace Lukas was gripping almost snapped. "Lukas-"

"If you're gonna warn me again I'm gonna say the Lord's prayer." Philip winced at the Lord's name. "I want this. I want you. I want all the bad that comes with it and I want all the good. Stop being difficult and let me have you." 

Philip swallowed, nodding. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side. "Okay.." Philip breathed out, burying his face in Lukas' neck, the cold metal of the necklace dancing across Lukas' collar bone. "Have me, then." 

Lukas smirked, a smirk that almost resembled Philips. He flipped them over, grabbing Philips thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Lukas pushed them up further against the bed, one hand gripping the headboard, the other cupping the back of Philips neck. He leaned down, slowly, kissing Philip as soft and as teasingly as he could. Philip arched against him like the many times he had before but this time was different. They both knew everything on the line and they didn't care. They wanted each other more than anything. 

Philip sat up on his elbows, deepening the kiss, nipping at Lukas' lips with his sharp teeth. It was odd, being on top of Philip and feeling the way he reacted. This was a demon, something that could kill anything it wanted to anytime it pleased and it was underneath Lukas, it's body begging for his touches. 

Lukas smirked and pulled away, tugging his own shirt off, hanging it on the edge of the headboard. Philips hands were on his torso in a matter of seconds, the cold finger tips sending shivers down Lukas' spin. His claws where out and they were dancing across his skin, hovering so that they were barely grazing the skin of his chest. Philip sat up, Lukas falling back against the bed. He climbed into his lap, kissing down his neck, then chest, the stomach. 

The way Philip looked at lulas was predatory. Philip looked at him with this craving and need and it drove Lukas crazy, hell, it made him crazy. Lukas grabbed Philips hips, pulling Philip down against him. He kissed his collar bones, digging his teeth into the skin underneath them. They were soulmates. They were only each others but for some reason Lukas still felt the need to leave his marks all over Philips pale skin. Philip had already given him bruises, it was only fair. 

Lukas' hands slowly slid up from his hips towards his back. His finger tips burned into Philips skin. He kissed down one of Philips arms, freezing when he felt a part of Philips skin that didn't match. No, it was more than not matching, it was rough and it was sticking up, almost poking out of his skin. Lukas ran his fingers over the jagged edges, then slid his hand across his back, his eyebrows knitting together when he felt the same thing on the other side of his back.

Once Philip realized what Lukas was doing he pulled away, moving quickly. He grabbed his short off of the floor and pulled it on, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed the shirt off of the headboard and tossed it to Lukas.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to poke at people like they're science projects?" Philip asked in almost a reading way. There was a part underneath that, though, that wasn't so lighthearted.

"You aren't a person and that's not what I was doing. I just.. it was weird, like bones poking out of someone's skin. Did you break a bone?" Lukas climbed off of the bed, dropping his shirt on the floor.

"No, when I get hurt it heals unless it's with a demon bullet or knife. We've gone over this so many times." Philip rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "Do you even listen to me?"

"Then what was it?! I'm sorry for being curious but you knew I would be. You complain about humans doing it." Lukas stepped towards him. "I wanna know.. not because you're this weird creature-"

"Monster." Philip corrected.

Lukas didn't care. "Creature, it's because you're my soulmate and I'm worried. I didn't want to be with you to learn about demons then leave. I wanna be with you because it feels nice." 

"That was so sweet. Didn't know you were such a sap." Philip patted Lukas' cheek, flashing a smile that read sarcastic and pissed.

"Don't be mad." Lukas wrapped his arms around Philips waist. "I was worried."

"It's hard as hell to kill me, I don't need your worrying. But thanks, it's cute." Philip went to pull away but Lukas wouldn't let him. Philip could pull away, he would just have to use his real strength, Lukas knew that, but Philip didn't pull away. Why? It must have been for a good reason.

"Talk to me." Lukas pecked his lips. "Couples need communication skills and right now yours suck."

"You're really pulling that card? I'm a demon and we're soulmates. I think my communication skills are the least of our worries, Lukas." Philips hands slid up Lukas' chest, his thumb rubbing across his collar bone as his hands wrapped around Lukas' shoulders. His eyes were black like the sky outside his window. Most would be scared but Lukas wanted more. He wanted to see those dark eyes as much as he could.

"Tell me what it is." Lukas said, trying to make his voice as rough sounding as possible. "Or else I'll pray."

"It just gives me a headache. Go a fucking head." Philip jerked away from him this time.

"Fine." Lukas smirked. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heave-"

"Stop!" Philip shouted, his hands clutching his head. "Stop it! Fuck!" He winced, stopping to his knees with a thud.

Lukas rushed over to him, the fact that his horns were slowly peeking out of the top of his hair. He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Philip, pressing a kiss to Philips head. It took a few minutes but finally, Philip began to relax against Lukas' arms.

"I didn't think you would do it." Philip breathed out.

"Exactly." Lukas laughed lightly. "I needed to prove you wrong." 

Philip punched him in the arm. "You're a fucking dick!" 

"You just hit me!?" Lukas shouted back, rubbing his arm, wincing. "That's gonna bruise."

"I could've broken it." Philip hissed, moving away from Lukas. "Be grateful."

"No. I'm not gonna be fucking grateful. Just tell me what it is or for the rest of my life I will fucking ask every hour on the hour." 

Philip looked Lukas up and down. "That's twelve times a day assuming you sleep at least twelve."

"More like four." Lukas flashed a smile. "Tell me."

Philip looked down at his lap for a few seconds. "It's ugly so don't look."

"Nothing on you could look ugly." Lukas leaned down and kissed him softly. "Go on.." 

Philip groaned and pulled his shirt off, keeping it in his lap. "When I was an angel I had wings. Big white ones. They wouldn't even fit in this room.. and when I agreed with Lucifer and fell with him as I left heaven my wings were ripped out. Completely. Just leaving and then bam.. they were gone. It took getting used to. I didn't have so much weight on me. But it also hurt."

"Does it still hurt?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, real bad." He turned around and had his back face Lukas.

The two patches on Philips skin were red and bumpy, the closer to the center you got the more the spots changed from dots and bumps to sharp jared edges that could compare to Philips fangs or claws. They jotted out from his skin in a scary way that made it look like with one wrong move it would like through his skin and break it. 

Lukas reached out before pulling his hand back. "Does it happen to all demons?"

Philip nodded. "Lucifer's entire back was ripped off. Not the bone but the flesh.. now it's all weird and jagged. It's sickening." Philip went to pull his shirt back on but stopped when he felt Lukas lips on the back of his neck. "Lu-"

Lukas shushed him, kissing down his back and around the two places where his wings used to be. "I love you.. and if I could make them not hurt anymore I would."

"I deserve it. Being a demon is all about pain and suffering. What better way to learn than to feel it yourself." Philip smiled a sad smile.

"You break my heart, Philip." Lukas whispered, finger tips tracing patterns along his back.

"Good." Philip shot back. It was meant to hurt but all it did was make Lukas smile. He knew better.


End file.
